


kids

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: “Where do you think the kids get that behavior?”
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 8





	kids

**Author's Note:**

> For the few times I write a fluff. :))

Minho is currently squishing your face with his icy hands while you are trying to sleep. “Babe?”, you said half asleep. Minho didn’t stop, he is also trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. “I can’t sleep without your warmth.”, he said sleepily. You can imagine the way he is pouting based on his voice. “Just hug me. You’re squishing my face like you are cat.”

He snaked his hands on your waist. “Where do you think the kids get that behavior?” opening his one eye looking at you. You hold his face, “Of course. From their father, they also get your sassiness and cuteness.” “They favor you more though.” he said, pouting again. “Kids always love their mother more than their father.” As you two talk about the kids, Soonie, Doongie and Dori, you both drifted to sleep.


End file.
